Leaving it up to you
by amyjponds
Summary: A girl that never knew how much impact a boy with an old soul would have on her. George Ezra/OC.


**Hello guys. I know it has been such a long time but here I am with a new story. It's a George Ezra fanfiction. Any mistake is mine, sorry for that.**

"Rise and shine motherfucker, it's a brand new day. Are you…"

Hearing the alarm clock, Brooke tried to adapt her eyes to the clarity that was coming through her window and hit the snooze button. New day, which means, another day of school and work, so fun. Taking on her surroundings, she slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom, taking some clothes with her. While getting ready, Brooke thought on her plans for the day, classes until 2 pm, then lunch, work a 5 hour shift at Costa (coffee shop) from 4 until 9 pm and finally home and write a new post for her famous blog. If you went to her blog, you could find a little bit of everything, but especially travel and fashion posts. On her "about me" page, she revealed that she was Brooke Myles, half British, half Portuguese, 19 years old, studying tourism at university, a burning passion for travel, books, music, TV shows, photography and pancakes and currently working at Costa.

After a really long day, Brooke arrived home and prepared herself a warm cup of green tea. Making her way to her comfy blue couch, she got her laptop and started writing about the new trends in fashion. She was actually very famous on the internet because her blog hit one million views the past month and had thousands of followers. However, she was just another small town girl founding an escape on the internet, nothing more. Moving away from her hometown to London had been really difficult for her because of leaving the ones she loved behind but it was the right decision even if she felt lonely at times.

It almost smelled like autumn. It was raining outside and she was listening to George Ezra, a musician she had discovered recently on YouTube. He had a unique voice and she was obsessed with it. His songs made her nostalgic and pensive about her life, even transporting her to another time, to the past. In that moment she decided she needed to go to one of his concerts, even if she had to go alone. She honestly didn't care about that, she was used to, but his music would make her company. Curiosity hit her and she immediately went to Google and searched for dates of the concerts. All the ones she found were still too far away and she felt a kind of sadness for not having the opportunity to see him live soon. As the excellent stalker Brooke was (internet always has its perks), she actually found an advert promoting that Ezra would be at a small pub near Abbey Road tomorrow night. She had to be there. Seeing how small and cozy this concert was going to be, she thought of asking for an interview for her blog. It would be simply amazing and he seemed such a nice guy.

Besides having some trouble falling asleep because of all the excitement for tomorrow, she was trying to make a scheme of all the questions she wanted to ask him in case she had the chance. Her mind started racing and rambling; trying to organize all the things she had to do tomorrow. Even if she hadn't had to work tomorrow, she had tons of projects for university so if she wanted to go to the concert she would have to make sure she finished them. Her parents had allowed her to move to London and they were paying her course at university so she had to stay focused in that as well.

After taking classes until 12pm, Brooke spent all day closed at home, working and working in her projects to hand in that week. The rain kept falling outside, being constant with its movement. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and it was just her parents checking up on her. As soon as Brooke hung up, she noticed the time and cursed at the same time, she was late for Ezra's concert. Picking up her coat, an umbrella, her flat keys, her phone and some money she head out and called a cab to take her to Abbey Road.

Even with an umbrella, she was soaked wet and breathed with relief as soon as she stepped down into the cute small pub. It gave you a melancholy feeling with its wooden ceilings and columns. At the end of the pub it standed a small stage with a single microphone, waiting for its new owner for a few hours. She ordered a beer and while taking the first sip, George Ezra, with his deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, walked up the stage in company of his dear gold brown guitar, ready to sing.

"Get lonely with me" opened the act.

With songs like Cassy O', Over the creek, Coat of Armour, Budapest, Blame it on me and others, he finished the concert while thanking everyone who had come by to see him.

Taking this opportunity, Brooke put down her beer and made her way to meet George Ezra.

"Hi! You were amazing up there. I really love your music." – Brooke immediately said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Thank you so much. That's lovely, nothing gives me so much joy like when people say they appreciate my music and that's what I'm here for." – Ezra answered to the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Something about her was captivating and so attractive to him. He wanted to know more about her.

"No problem at all, just stating the truth! I actually run a blog in a small corner of the internet and I would love to interview you. I think my viewers would love to see another type of post." She was wishing so bad for him to say yes. But afraid that the answer would be another, she tried to fix her speech. "Only if you were interested of course…"

"So you're a blogger, that's cool. And yes, of course, an interview sounds good to me. Besides I have plenty of time, I promised the owner here I would close the place tonight."

"Yeah. Really? That's great, thank you so much. I already took some pictures of you singing so I just have a few questions for you. I promise I'll be quick!" – she said while taking her notebook from her bag and guiding George to sit with her at the table who had a rusty brown couch instead of chairs.

"Don't worry, take your time, it's fine." He smiled while sitting himself next to the blogger girl. And then he realized, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Brooke. Brooke Myles."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke Myles."

"So, are you ready? I hope I don't mess this up." she laughed because she was so nervous and hoped to God she would have material, inspiration and enough writing skills to write this post for the blog."

"No, you won't. Just ask away, I'm all yours."

Putting on her professional posture, she started the interview, asking questions like where did he gets the inspiration for his music, when did he learned to play the guitar, what's the story behind his little scar on his forehead, when was the album coming out, what could we expect of his new songs, and even about his most interesting travelling stories.

"So that's it. Thank you so much for the interview!" – Brooke finally said, hoping that she hadn't bothered him too much. Putting her writing material back on her bag, she was ready to leave.

"Not a problem. I actually had fun, thank YOU for that."

"So, it was so nice to meet you and actually a privilege to hear you sing. Thanks for a great night." She got up and gave him a half hug, still amazed that she actually got to meet George Ezra.

"It was my pleasure. But wait…" – he said while reaching for her arm, not ready to let her go just yet.

She felt an electrifying rush when his hand met with her bare arm, having a "yes?" escaping from her mouth.

"Do you have to go? Can you stay? I still have a long time until I need to close the bar and I was enjoying your company way too much." He finally admitted, sounding like a desperate request.

"Yeah okay, it's not that late anyway. Are you sure you still can put up with me?" She said while cracking a smile in her last sentence.

Getting closer to her, he looked in her eyes and said "Why do you say that? You don't know me. I'm 99% sure I'm way more annoying than you."

Looking with the same intensity to him, she thrown at him a competitive look and said "Well let's see about that."

While having a round of drinks and so much conversation, they were hungry for knowing more and more about each other. They revealed their likings and even funny stories from their childhood.

Suddenly, George took out a cute black journal and a pen from his guitar case and started writing.

Surprised with his action, she couldn't contain her pure curiosity and asked "What are you doing?"

Being too focused on what he was doing, he answered without even looking at her. "Writing."

Hitting him with her sarcasm, she answered "You don't say. But why? A sudden shot of inspiration?"

Finally looking at her, he closed the journal and turned to Brooke, showing her its cover.

"This is a journal I bring with me everywhere and whenever I'm struck by people or places I write in it, to fix and remember those memories and finish writing about them later."

Amazed by his way of capturing moments, she answered "That's amazing. Same here, with the exception that is my good old camera and then my blog."

"I really need to check your blog then." He said while looking at the link in the card she gave him.

She smiled and said "Well you're going to be on it, so you better. But wait, what were you even writing about?" She paused and tried to sound poetic. "Let me guess, the simplicity and the feeling that this old pub gave you?"

"Yeah true, but also about you."

Leaving her incredulously astonished, she answered "me? What?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm nothing out of this world, how could I possibly have inspired you?" she was so confused at this point.

Giving her a really warm and deep look, he said "On the contrary. I'm fascinated by you."

Trying to distract herself from his enchanting look, she noticed the time.

"Oh shit. I've really got to go. I have an early call tomorrow, unfortunately. It was such a pleasure to meet you, Ezra." She said while tempting to look really posh and polite.

His smile turned into a frown because if he could he just wanted to spend every second of the day in her company, to unlock everything about this girl.

"Oh okay. Do you need me to walk you somewhere? It's no problem at all" He said, trying to not let her go.

"No, it's okay really. It's late so I'm just going to grab a cab. Don't forget to check my blog later. Besides, there's not that much left until you close the bar. You own me." She said and punched him softly in the arm.

"Yes, thank you so much haha. Am I ever going to see you again?"

"It's up to destiny, I guess." She gave him a really warm smile and turned her back, ready to leave. Before opening the door, she turned around and said to him: "But I really hope so." And just like that, she left, causing a really goofy smile on him.

Later that night, he closed the pub and headed home. He couldn't stop thinking about her or the effect she had on him. She was complex and simple at the same time. So he did what he does best, he picked his guitar up and started messing around with it along with the words in his rusty journal that had made him company for some time now.

**So, this was the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review because this way I can see if I should continue this story or not. **

**Love, Brooke c:**


End file.
